The Great Divide
by A.Lark
Summary: The Avari of Taur Romen find themselves caught in the turmoil of the Third age . In ages passed they were able to avoid the conflict between Sauron and the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. the War of the Ring is on the horizon, leaving their leader, Hensilien, only one ultimatum: solicit the help of their kin in the west of whom they have habored resentment for since the Sundering.
1. The Hearts of Men

The wide tent was filled with the hearty laughter of men; the warmth of the large fire in the middle of the gathering made it feel as if the air itself was ablaze. Talk of war and conquering spilled from the mouths of mead sot warriors and generals of the Wainrider army. The heat of the room made the sweat bead on tanned and browned foreheads of the war hungry easterlings. Their leader Margöz sat cross-legged on a dais with pillows of crimson trimmed with gold embroidery; there sat a scantily clothed woman on either side of him, one whispered in his ear as the other refilled his cup. A smirk played on his lips as he whispered back to the woman, whatever he said made her faint embarrassment, which only fed into the passion made plain in his eyes. He drained his cup then wiped the hair that stuck to his face with sweat, rising he addressed the throng.

"Brothers!",his voice carried over the din, his dark eyes scanning the crowd as he waited for silence.

When all quieted he continued, "Our time has come brothers. For us to show our steel to the west, to Gondor. Tomorrow we march south to Mordor to join Sauron's this is all thanks to Sauron's emissary,Dargum !",men shouted and roared their approval. A man, or what looked to be a man, with pale hairless skin and sunken black eyes stepped forward and bowed, his thin lips pursed in a smile. his garments and robes were dark and in disrepair, the only armor he wore was a breast plate emblazoned with the Eye of Sauron.

Again over the din Margöz spoke, " For too long Gondor and the Free Peoples of the west have grown fat on what is rightfully ours!",another roar from the crowd, "and we have bided our time long enough!"

"We will crush Gondor into the dust from whence it came, its streets will run red with their blood!",interjected a swarthy man who's warrior's braid reached passed his shoulder blades.

"None will be able to stand against us!",shouted noise rose as the easterlings made toasts of coming victory and swore oaths against the cities of the Free Peoples.

"Anyone who wages war against the westerners is a fool!",bellowed one from the very back of the tent,one who had escaped the notice of all in the tent until this very figure stood in the shadow farthest away from the blazing fire pit shrouded in a ragged wool spun cloak that hid its face from view. The silence was deafening all eyes were pinned angrily at the corner where the figure stood unmoving,many had drawn their swords.

"Care to repeat those words, horse shit?",garbled a brute.

The figure stepped out of the shadow and through the crowd to the center of the tent next to the looked on the stranger his nose scrunched in disgust, knowing full well from the sent of the strange what it was.

"I said, anyone who wages war against the westerners is a fool!",upheaval broke through the crowd, "and anyone who throws their lot in with Sauron is a doomed fool!", this last comment broke the restraint of the crowd and several men lunged at the stranger. They each failed in their attempt to apprehend the hooded stranger. With lissome movements and inhuman swiftness the stranger fended off each attacker as if the burly men were but children.

"STOP",Margöz shouted, "Who are you, that you are so bold as to provoke Wainriders?".Stepping down from the dais Margöz came to stand in front of the stranger.

The stranger removed their hood, and before Margöz stood a female elf. Her raven hair was of unkept uncombed waves and curls, skin the color of moonmilk, ever wary silver eyes that flashed and gleamed as would a Gondolin blade in the life of the fire, her height easily met 6 crowd hissed and spat on the ground in contempt. Dargum's beady eyes were pinned to her as snake's eyes are pinned on an unsuspecting rabbit. But what had passed the notice of the wainriders had not passed the notice of their leader,that this was no insignificant elf,but the chieftess of the Avari elves of the Sentinel Grove in Taur Rómen, Hensilien. A smirk once again played across Margöz's features and he took a step back bowing grandly.

"Well if it isn't the Elven-queen of the Sentinel Grove in the flesh!You are a little ways from your woodland home lady, what brings you to this tent of warriors?"

Hensilien's ghostly silver eyes were trained on the wainrider leader, "I came to try to make you see the folly in allying with Sauron,"she turned her gaze to Dargum then to the men about her "but I see you all are too foolhardy to listen to reason."

"Go fuck a tree, elf bitch!", yelled someone from the throng, laughter and cursing rang up from the men.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Margöz chided in a mock manner, "Let us speak privately", he whispered to his elven guest, gesturing to an opening behind the dais.

* * *

The adjacent tent was dimly lit by oil lamps, much more to Hensilien's liking than the garishly lit tent of the ill-mannered ill-tempered brutes. Her eyes were hypersensitive to light from ages of living in dark places long before she became the leader of her people.

"Wine?", Margöz offered.

"No, but I'll take a pipe", pipes are widely disliked by most elves, but it is a habit Hensilien picked up long ago that she rarely gets to indulge in. From her cloak she pulled a long pipe and allowed Margöz to pack it with tobacco. Eastern tobacco was more heady, laced with a taste of spices, its smoke like that of incense; altogether better than that of the tobacco brought from the west in Hensilien's opinion. As she lit the contents of the pipe she puffed a few times and then drawing one long breath and exhaling the smoke through her nose she took some time to savor the experience.

"What really brings you here Hensilien?", said Margöz reclining on some pillows smoking from his own carved pipe.

She took one more puff before replying, "To convince you you're making a mistake. I would not have bothered if we did not have a kind of history. Feel at liberty to consider us even after this."

"And what makes you think you can change my mind?", he said with some amusement.

"I don't think I can. It is more for the sake of my conscience, you see. You saved me from an undesirable fate once and its time for me to return the favor. Tell me why could you not be content with the prosperity you had come to, a prosperity an eastern man can scarce dream to achieve? Why are you throwing it all away for a war you cannot win?"

"That is where you are wrong Tîgkiz_(arrow-maid)_. We will win this war. You do not believe, but you will see. Yes you will see", he took a breath of his pipe. "You would be wise to join Sauron's ranks. You will not be able to remain neutral for long. Either you are for Sauron or you are against him, and those who are against him will be destroyed. You need to think of your people—"

Hensilien looked at Margöz incredulously, he saw the barely restrained anger flare in her eyes. "I did not mean—", he started in his attempt to backpedal from his last remark.

"No! Now it is my turn to speak manling. Do not dare to think you are in the position to tell me how to rule my people! Do you think me a new born babe, new to the ways of this world, new to war!?I have lived long manling, such a length that it would drive you mad to fathom that time compared to your short-lived existence. I was there when your forefathers fell under the deception of The Great Evil. And no I do not speak of Sauron, but the one who came before him, the one whose name is accursed amongst my people. And you, you seek to follow in their footsteps to your own destruction. You let that soulless golem ,sent from Sauron himself, feed you his venom and blind you to the truth!"

At that moment Dargum took the liberty of entering unannounced which only fueled her anger. "_**Soulless spawn of Udûn I should strike you down from where you stand"**_, she hissed in the black tongue.

"_**You would not succeed" ,**_he replied, his voice full of mirth at the surprise that an elf of Avari lineage would be so fluent in the black speech. Hensilien bit her thumb and spat at the ground in front of back to the easterling language Dargum addressed Margöz, " I think this one has worn out her welcome Lord Margöz, would you like me to see her out?"

"I will see myself out snake." Turning to face Margöz, who had stood when Dargum came in, she shook her head pity showing in her eyes. She looked around the tent and found a basin of water, she dipped her hands in the cool water and showed her hands to Margöz. "I wash my hands of you Margöz. I hope Eru has mercy on your soul and lets you return to His presence when your soul leaves this world." Wiping her hands on her cloak she made her way to the opening of the tent that lead to the larger one.

"Wait", said Margöz, holding out a wooden box, "consider this a parting gift."

She took the box and opening it she saw that it was filled with tobacco. She locked eyes with him and nodded then took her leave with Dargum following behind her. She ignored the curses and vile oaths as she left the Wainrider camp. The night was cool and cleansed her senses. A gentle breeze blew across the great plain and the clear starlit night sky left her longing for a home that had been destroyed ages ago. This meeting had left many things weighing on her mind, war was on the horizon, one that her people could not avoid being involved in. Some ways away from the camp she spotted her friends who had accompanied her there.

Aiwê roused herself from reverie when she heard the nearly silent foot fall of her friend. Erjâr too rose to meet her with tail wagging. Erjâr was a white and grey direwolf of abnormal size, a companion she had made while an elfling in the icy wilds of the north. He followed her south of his own will and she never regretted that he did. Aiwê and Hensilien touched each other's left cheek with a gentle hand in and Hensilien shared a long friendship that Hensilien prized more than were sisters to each other more than any two women that shared blood; kindred in every way. Only Hensilien called her by her Äidinimen _(mother-name)_ of Aiwê. Her Valitänimen _(chosen name)_being Peló ê was small in stature, being only 5"5 tall. She was fairer than those of her clans-women; her eyes were still the common grey but her hair was a dull blonde instead of black or brown. She wore her hair in long but loose dreadlocks,her eyelashes and eyebrows were golden.

"How did it go?",Aiwê ventured cautiously seeing the strain in Hensilien's features.

Hensilien only shook her head in reply.


	2. Vanhin Galadâron

They arrived at the southernmost tip of Taur Rómen by dawn. Having rode on Erjâr's back through the night across the wastes and plains of the far east the tree line of their home was a welcomed sight. They dismounted once safe under the cover of the trees. The forest awoke around them as first light filtered through the trees.

The Taur Rómen was an ancient forest, so ancient many have said it had seen the Spring of Arda and that in that time Yavanna walked in it more than any forest of her creation. When Hensilien's people had come to settle in it after hundreds of years of nomadic life, the forest was being heavily encroached upon by humans and dwarves. the part of the forest closest to the Rhûnaer(Sea of Rhûn) was but a plain of stumps from the excessive felling of trees. Believing forests to be sacred places that ought to be revered, they made it their business to speak for the forest, making themselves an enemy of almost every settlement around the inland sea.

Years of negotiations brought about the Taur Pact. The Taur Pact granted guardianship of the ancient forest to the Avari elves, but allowed for the felling of only certain trees. The pact similarly protected certain species of animals whose numbers were drastically cut by hunting, such as the white Kine of Araw who were hunted for their gleaming pallid white pelts and large horns. It was in seeing one of these great beasts in the forest wandering in a swoon with several arrows in it that inspired Hensilien to add the protection of such animals to the pact. The healers did what they could but it had gone too long without help and skinned it herself and made it into a mantle she wore only on special occasions as a memorial and a promise that the Avari would preserve the animals and forest in their care. They felt it was the least they could do in appreciation for the home the forest provided for them.

For all the sounds of birds and wildlife that awoke all around them Hensilien didn't seem to hear or take notice of any of it. Aiwê was no stranger to Hensilien's brooding, but her friend seem especially troubled. Hensilien had been silent the whole journey back to the forest and her silence was beginning to worry her. When they were half way to the village, Aiwê broke the silence.

"What is troubling you?And do not even think to tell me that there is nothing for it is plain all over your face."

Hensilien smiled a bit, "Is it that plain?"

Aiwê made a face that quickly answered her question. She had kept her friend in the dark about their journey and not once did Aiwê question her judgement, not even when she gave her instructions to flee if she didn't return at a certain time from the easterling camp. She reasoned in her mind that Aiwê could handle what was burdening her mind.

"I am sure you are wondering why I went into that easterling camp",she began, "We had a friend in their ranks that has been acting as a buffer between the forest and easterlings as well as wild-men in exchange for certain water rights in the forest.", a smile appeared fleetingly then turned into a grimace.

"You said 'had' a friend,what has changed?", Aiwê inquired further.

"They are joining Sauron's army."she paused to let that sink in, "War is coming,Aiwê , a war that will sweep over all middle earth. I do not know why this one is different from all the others ,but it is and it is one we cannot avoid. The little elf magic that protects our little corner of the forest will be as nothing to the darkness that threatens it. We have no allies and no way of defending ourselves. You know as well as I do that our people aren't warriors, many of those who have seen battle have passed, the rest have never picked up a sword. And years ago I would have been proud to say that we were such as peaceable people for i loathe the bloodshed of war, but now...I see the error of my shielding them. Now we all shall pay the price for my mistake.", Hensilien stopped in her tracks, her shoulders shaking with the weight of the fate she had doomed her people to.

That was why she had so fervently tried to persuade Margöz to change his mind, to save him from making that same mistake of sealing his people's fate. Hensilien had figured that if he and his wainriders banned with her people they might stand a chance, perhaps even his people could teach her people how to fight. She herself was an excellent fighter; deprived of a childhood she was forged in the heat of battle, she had over time even taught Aiwê a few things, but what she had learned over millennia could not be taught in the amount of time they had.

"Do not blame yourself. All you meant to do was protect us and no one would condemn you for that.",Aiwê placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. She never envied the burden of leadership that Hensilien carried, but this was the first time she had ever seen her friend tremble under its weight. In Hensilien's eyes she saw all the years of trial and tribulation settle, her face was suddenly wan with grief.

"Certainly there is still time to make provision for the forest to find a way to strengthen the shield. And we can still solicit the help of the dwarves and Folyavuldok(Dorwinrim)", Aiwê said, trying steal up an ounce of hope.

Hensilien sighed deeply, "No there isn't, it is spring and there are already the tell-tale signs of death in the forest. The dwarves of Dol Calenmir and the peoples of Dorwinion will have their hands full fairly soon. Come let us make haste. I need to speak to the vanhin galadâron(_wisest of trees_) before calling the counsel. You go ahead to the kylässä(_village_) and tell the counsel to assemble and wait for me. Take Erjâr."

Aiwê mounted Erjâr swiftly, taking a handful of the wolf's scruff. Grabbing her hand Hensilien looked her friend straight in the eyes, "We will not despair just yet. The vanhin galadâron may still have some wisdom to impart on the matter."

"I have no doubt that you will think of something.",Aiwê nodded before taking off through the forest.

* * *

The vanhin galadâron was unlike any other tree that called Taur Rómen home. This tree had come to them from the west towards the end of the second age. The Avari had stumbled upon it near the river Kug. The tree was unlike any they had ever seen for it could walk and speak, albeit a language they weren't familiar with that sounded of long groanings rather than words. Its bark was white as birch and its limbs were long and thin ;its hands were white tendrils that at the ends grew beautiful leaves. It was as tall as the Ironwoods that grew in the Sentinel Grove in which they dwelt(160–279 ells). In its face were set eyes so green it was as if Spring lived in them. After gaining its trust they taught it their language and found out that it was actually a she, and her name Fimbrethil. Fimbrethil told them of how she had come so far from her home. How she had once lived in a grand garden filled with beauty but war had destroyed it and many of her sisters, of how she fled captivity and went east avoiding all settlements eventually coming upon Taur Rómen. She shared also that she had a mate of whom she had been parted from since the burning of the garden.

Fimbrethil taught them many things in how to live fully off the forest without causing permanent damage. Her knowledge of all things that grew in the soil of Arda was extensive and through her the Avari learned many things about the growing of food and the use of herbs. She taught them also of the Valar (being only aware of the existence of one,namely Oromë, of whom they call Voro meaning thief)and The One(Eru); of the Valar, they came to worship Yavanna for she was the queen of the earth. Fimbrethil stayed among the avari for a long while and after a time she departed from them longing to walk the great forest. Every spring she would return and stay among them till autumn.

She was often dwelt in a clearing three leagues from the village, and that is where Hensilien found her sitting ,face to the sun. A gentle breeze blew through the branches that adorned her peak; new growth was abundant on her boughs.

"What a beautiful morning it is", called Hensilien.

The entwife looked about her, eventually catching sight of Hensilien below. A smile touched her moss hooded eyes as she recognized the elf that looked up at her.

"Well met elfling", mirth saturating her great voice. She bent her self low, creaking as she did, so that her face was closer to the elf.

"I see the season is treating you well friend, you have much new growth."

"hmmmm yes, so there is" she said in her usual slow and gentle manner of speaking, "what news have you, for it is obvious to me that you are heavy laden "

"As always there is nothing that passes your notice. Yes I am greatly burdened. You know already of how the forest seems to be turning putrid in some areas."

"Indeed I know. there is an evil on the fringes,a shadow that is beginning to creep over. I can feel it in my very being", the entwife's voice took a solemn tone.

"The men of the east are preparing to take up arms against the west, how long it will take for them to turn against us i do not know. But it is all as you said, they do not see the destruction before them. "

"Men have always been the easier to blind by evil, but surely there are still good men who do not worship evil in their hearts who will stand against those that do. "

"And how shall _we _fight vanhin, we the elves of this forest? how shall we stand against this evil shadow? we have no weapons, nor the skill to wield them. Are we doomed?"

Fimbrethil breathed a long sigh, pausing to choose her words with care, "There is strength in numbers elfing. You and yours have been as an island, it is time for you to seek help from the mainland."

"I have tried asking the dwarves and the men, but they are pressed with their own problems. The easterlings speak of a war that will sweep over all. Evil stirs in the south. Who have we to turn to!?", Hensilien felt her exasperation peak . There were so few Avari left in the east , her tribe being the largest left. they had survived against staggering odds and now it seemed they had only postponed the inevitable.

"Those of whom you have mentioned are on the same island as you. You must seek help from the mainland."

Hensilien was finding it hard to divine Fimbrethil's meaning. she shook her head in confusion, "I have not the time for your riddles.", she replied deflatedly.

"It seems thats it is not just men who are easily blinded."Fimbrethil chided," Must I spell it out for you? You have no aid from man nor dwarf, who else is left to you?"

Getting her meaning Hensilien rubbed the bridge of her nose,not liking what Fimbrethil was proposing, "They want nothing to do with us I'm sure."

"Are you willing to sacrifice your people for that notion ?"

Hensilien stood worrying her lip. She knew Fimbrethil's wisdom was sound, but everything in her screamed she'd rather die than grovel for _their _assistance.

"Pride will only bring about ruin. You have a chance to skirt the worst of what's to come. Do not let what happen to my garden happen here. As for your people they may not be keen on the idea, but they will follow where you lead, remember that elfing. " Fimbrethil held out her tendriled hand and smiled sympathetically at Hensilien, "I will take you home"

"Thank you vanhin. I will take your words to heart when making my decision", Hensilien stepped into the entwife's hand and was set to perched atop the boughs that adorned the top of Fimbrethil's head. From there she could see above every tree. This vantage point afforded her a perspective of the forest she never had before. the landscape spread out before her filled her heart to the brim. This was a place worth fighting for no matter the cost.


End file.
